


George's Heat

by greeny1710



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: George was always a clingy and cheeky little Omega, and when his heat occurred, Toto knew that his boy got even worse.It's a good job he loved him.
Relationships: George Russell/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	George's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Request from **tumblr anon** who said _ALPHA TOTO WITH OMEGA GEORGE IN HEAT THAT'S THE PROMPT I'M SORRY_
> 
> honestly this was a wild time trying to write it, it took me five days to write bc every time I was doing it I just ended up laughing for some reason..... I also have no idea if this is any good bc its my first time writing abo heat fic, and only my second time doing ABO so we're learning, buddies, but we move
> 
> also yes the title is the most basic thing I could think of bc I had no idea what else to call it so it's a vibe lmao 
> 
> hope u enjoy xx

Toto knew the second he woke up that there was something wrong. 

George was still in bed beside him, which wasn’t too unusual, but he was still asleep. 

Normally, George would wake up before Toto and sit on his phone for an hour or two, messaging with the other lads he was friends with. He didn’t stay in the pack room with them as often simply because Toto wasn’t allowed into the pack room. The pack room was meant just for the drivers, a place where team alliances were pushed aside and they could bitch and complain as much as they wanted without it coming back negatively on them. And even though Toto was allowed in sometimes when George was having a rough time and needed his pack but also needed reminding that his Alpha loved him, Toto also knew the value of his young Omega getting to be alone with his pack. Sometimes George needed to playfight with the others and snuggle in their nests and be fawned over by the older Omegas who wanted to know that Toto was taking good care of one of the pack pups. 

But George still liked to fall asleep in Toto’s arms, snuggled up beside his Alpha with his Alpha holding him close and nuzzling that mating mark on his neck that George adored with his entire heart. And Toto adored seeing it on his neck. 

George had been clingy last night, not settling down until Toto had almost pinned the boy down under his hold and kissed that mark so many times he was almost afraid he’d rub it away. 

And now, as the dawn broke and the sun rose, painting patterns across George’s skin that looked like they belonged in the Louvre, Toto knew there was something up with his Mate. 

George had kicked the sheets down in the night, and instead of them being pulled up under his chin like normal, they were resting just above the curve of George’s beautiful ass as he slept on his stomach. His hands were buried under the pillow and he was looking away from Toto, shoulders rising and falling steadily, and when Toto looked over his sleeping Mate, he saw the thin sheen of sweat coating George’s skin.

Pushing himself up onto his elbow, Toto reached over and ran his fingers lightly down George’s back, before leaning down and brushing his lips over George’s shoulder. 

George moaned softly and moved his head backwards, eyes fluttering open as his breath caught in his throat. 

“You’re in heat,” Toto whispered, “do you want suppressants?”

“I want your knot, Alpha,” George grinned and rolled over. He had to scrub at his eyes for a moment to try and wake himself up properly, before moving over to straddle Toto’s waist. George settled heavily against him, body soft and beautiful in the morning light. He wasn’t in full-blown heat just yet, but Toto knew it wouldn’t be long now, especially considering that George’s ass was pushing against Toto’s cock and he could feel the boy’s slick already leaking against him. 

They’d both fallen asleep naked the night before, as skin-to-skin contact was the best way of keeping an Omega sated, and as George straddled his waist and rest his ass against Toto’s cock, he knew it wouldn’t be long before George was begging to get fucked. 

“I’m meant to have meetings today. And you’ve got your briefing for the weekend,” Toto said, however he couldn’t keep the smile from climbing onto his lips at the look George was giving him. His pupils had already blown wide, his skin was burning with desire, and Toto knew that if he didn’t start fucking his boy within the next five minutes, George was going to murder him. 

George knew what he wanted and he knew his Alpha would give it to him. Toto always adored getting to fuck his boy, but when he was in heat and George just seemed so much hotter, it was perfection. Everything with George was perfection. 

“I can tell Nicholas to text me anything I miss. And Lewis can keep an eye on things for you. I want you in this bed all day, Alpha,” George said softly, biting at his bottom lip as he looked down at Toto through his eyelashes, “you can even cum in me, put a pup in me if you want, make me your good little Omega and put a pup in me.”

Toto knew the effects of heat were settling in, clouding George’s mind and having him think only about his future and not the fact that George was on birth control and Toto was also not going to get his Mate pregnant during the season. George was a racing driver first and foremost and he would never have George take time off during the season to have their pup. 

Most people thought it was just because Toto was considerate towards George’s need to drive his car, which it partly was. But it was also partly because Toto knew that if the rest of George’s pack (mainly Charles, Max and Lando who were also Omegas with Mates too) was still racing and George couldn’t, George would be absolutely insufferable and Toto valued his own sanity. He loved George a lot, but he also loved not dealing with George throwing a tantrum because he couldn’t drive. 

It was bad enough when Toto would drive them somewhere in a normal car and have George sit in the passenger seat. 

George was getting pregnant in the off-season and off-season alone.

But he wasn’t going to remind George of that right now. 

George was in heat and he’d want pups and Toto knew that. He wasn’t going to tell his Omega he wasn’t getting pups right now.

“You want my pups, Georgie? You want my knot?” Toto rumbled lowly just to watch George throw his head back and grind down into Toto, moaning deeply in his throat.

“Please Alpha, please. Want your knot, want your pups, please,” George mumbled, ass still grinding down into Toto and moaning at the friction of their bodies against each other. 

Toto placed his hands onto George’s hips, grinning at the boy who instantly flushed harder and his slick leaked more. 

All it took was one tiny touch and George’s heat was getting closer to its full effect.

Toto knew today was going to be a long day. George would need him for hours to fully feel the effects of his heat being melted away by his Alpha’s touch, and Toto was definitely not complaining. 

He loved his Omega, loved his body, loved how filthy George’s mouth could get given the opportunity to be horny. Normally George was a bit more reserved, probably some of that classic repressed emotionless Brit within him, but when his heat hit and he was incoherent with desire and arousal? That’s when George stopped second guessing everything and Toto got to see just how beautiful George was when his mind stopped running. 

Tracing his eyes down George’s body, Toto saw George’s hard cock standing at attention and slowly shifted his hand to wrap around his cock.

George mewled at the touch, hips jumping forward and his body falling forward so that he was bent over Toto and his hands were clutching the pillow on either side of Toto’s head. 

“So good, please Alpha, touch me more, fuck me,” George begged, tears already starting to form on his eyelashes as Toto slowly moved his hand over George’s length. He never quite went fast enough or tightened his hand enough that it would satisfy George, but Toto had plans to make the boy cum more than once just now, so he wasn’t too fussed. 

“Please, please, need you.” George was uselessly trying to fuck his hips into Toto’s hold, trying to get him to move faster no matter how loosely Toto was holding him. 

Torturing George slowly was one of Toto’s favourite things to do, to see at what point George would lose it and start screaming and begging for his Alpha’s cock. However, Toto was also considerate and he knew that torturing George whilst he was in heat that would hurt him more. His heat made every sense heighten, and what George could normally withstand for an hour, he could barely deal with for five minutes when in heat. 

And so Toto tightened his hold on George’s cock and started jerking him harder, raising his head slightly off the pillow to press kisses and bite marks along his neck as George’s arms shook with how hard he was trying to keep himself up.

“Please Alpha, I can’t take it!” George begged, voice catching as the tears that formed started to fall, “I need to cum, please, please let me cum!”

Their combined scents were filling the room as George kept grinding himself into Toto to turn his Alpha on, his sweet scent mixing with the heavier and musky scent of the Alpha.

Not that George needed to _try_ to turn Toto on. 

Toto had been half-hard since he’d woken up and realised that his Omega was in heat.

Toto’s hand tightened around George’s cock, flicking the head between his fingers and causing the boy to whine and his body start to shake.

“Gonna cum, gonna-”

“You can cum, baby,” Toto rumbled, sucking a bruise against the skin of his shoulder next to George’s mating mark.

Clearly that was all the instruction George needed and he whined loudly as his body tensed up and his orgasm rode through him. Ribbons of cum painted Toto’s stomach as George shook through it, mouth dropped open and pressing his forehead into the pillow next to Toto’s. Toto brushed a kiss along George’s temple as his hand started to slow on George’s cock, even if the boy was still hard. 

“Please knot me, Alpha, need your cock, it hurts,” George whimpered and Toto didn’t hesitate in flipping them over so that George was underneath him. 

Tears were forming on George’s eyelashes as he looked up at Toto towering over him, and Toto couldn’t resist in running his fingers through George’s soft hair. It was sweaty and starting to stick to his forehead, but still so soft between his fingers. It gave Toto chance also to run scrape his fingers over George’s scalp, sating George slightly and making the Omega rumble happily.

“Beautiful little Omega,” Toto whispered. He lent in to brush their lips together, smirking when George whimpered and his hips jerked up unconsciously to grind into Toto’s. 

Toto laughed softly and pressed his hands against George’s hips again, pushing him back down into the mattress, “You need to be patient.”

George whined but stayed still for the moment, giving Toto the time he needed to move down George’s body. He flicked his tongue across George’s nipple, biting down lightly when the Omega yelped and moaned above him. George’s hands had worked their way into Toto’s hair, legs spreading invitingly as he tried to push Toto down to where he wanted him most. 

Toto still took his time, worshipping George’s perfect body and kissing and sucking bruises into him.

George’s phone went off on the side table and Toto looked up to see it lit up with ‘Bono’ ringing him. He knew Lewis’ engineer kept an eye on George and knew when the young Omega’s heats were often due, which confused Toto a fair amount but he wasn’t complaining. As long as George was being taken care off, he didn’t mind. It just made Toto laugh that he was busy trying to deal with his Omega’s heat and they were going to get a phone call that told them George was going into heat. It was sweet how Bono kept an eye on him, but this really was the wrong time.

“It’s Bono,” Toto murmured as he finally got his mouth down to George’s crotch, licking at the head of George’s cock and cleaning up the cum that wasn’t spilt onto Toto. 

“I’ll call him later,” George mumbled, head thrown back into the pillow, “him and James want to take me out for dinner apparently.”

“Garage Dads back at it, huh?” Toto laughed and had to quickly duck back when George tried to smack him.

“I can’t help that everyone loves me.”

“You are quite perfect, little Omega,” Toto agreed.

“I’m more than quite, I’m perfectly perfect,” George quipped, however was unable to continue being cheeky when Toto grabbed his hips and flipped the boy over easily. Toto took George’s ankles in hand and pushed them further apart, smirking when the boy moaned and his hole leaked with more slick, scent going thick with how aroused he was at being manhandled. George was just about as tall as Toto was, but was much slimmer and toned and it was more than easy for the Alpha to move his Omega in just the way he wanted him. 

George whimpered and started grinding his hips into the mattress to try and get some stimulation considering he was still hard, his cock was leaking again, and George absolutely would want to cum again.

“Cheeky Omega,” Toto rumbled. George threw a grin over his shoulder; however Toto could see his eyes becoming slightly more disoriented as his heat took over.

“Fuck me, Alpha,” George said softly, looking at Toto with big eyes and biting his bottom lip as he wiggled his ass to try and encourage Toto to hurry up. 

Toto had dealt with many of George’s heats at this point, he knew how needy his little Omega could be, and Toto knew that George was also just needy by nature. He liked being around Toto, he liked being in Toto’s arms, he liked sitting on Toto’s lap when Toto was in meetings and debriefs with the Mercedes team because he could easily fall asleep on his lap. George was just the cutest, funniest little Omega and Toto loved him a lot. He was the perfect Mate in all ways, even when he was being a cheeky and needy little Omega in heat. 

Massaging the flesh of George’s ass, Toto leaned down and licked a stripe across the Omega’s hole, smirking as George tried to press up to get more stimulation but unable to with Toto’s strong grip on him.

Instead, Toto smacked his hand against George’s ass and bit a mark onto the glowing red as George moaned under him. 

“Stay still, naughty boy.”

“Please,” George whined instead, “need your cock, Alpha, I can’t wait, please, I need it, need more.”

Toto went back to lapping at his hole, mixing the broader strokes with soft licks until George was practically screaming above him. 

“Please Toto, please, I need your knot, please, I need fucking, I need it, please!” George babbled, scent growing thick with arousal and Toto moaned at the boy’s slick coating his mouth.

Carefully Toto worked two fingers into George’s hole, smirking when George let out an even louder moan that the hotel room neighbours definitely would’ve heard. Toto couldn’t exactly remember whose room boarded his and George’s, but regardless, whoever it was now knew just what George sounded like when he was begging. He was a cheeky little Omega and he gave Toto a lot of grief in the paddock, constantly trying to get away with mischief, but Toto would have him no other way.

Especially not when George pushed his ass back into Toto’s fingers to try and get more into him as he moaned about wanting Toto’s cock.

George’s heat would make taking Toto’s cock easier, and Toto was more prepping him so that he could drag out George’s heat. It wasn’t often that they got to spend a day completely alone in bed, normally there was always something that needed Toto’s attention, and the days that George got his heat meant that Toto’s undivided attention was now on his young Mate and he adored getting to spend all his time with him.

“Please, Toto, I’m ready, please, I need your cock,” George begged. 

Instead of answering him, Toto tugged George’s hips up so that he was kneeling as opposed to laying down.

“Fuck me,” George whimpered, both from the desire to actually get fucked and also from Toto moving him in just the way he wanted him, “you’re so strong.”

“Got to be to control you, my feisty Omega,” Toto reminded him. 

He hooked his hand around George’s chest and pulled him up until George’s back was pressed against his chest. George immediately tilted his head backwards to capture Toto’s lips in his, kissing him languidly as he moved his hips in little circles against Toto’s crotch. George’s mouth dropped open and Toto licked into his boy’s mouth, kissing him languidly as George whimpered and moaned through Toto’s gentle touches. 

“You sure you’re ready?” Toto asked, running his hand over George’s abs. George nodded, eyes fluttering blissfully and letting out a light moan as Toto wrapped his fingers around George’s cock. 

Slowly he started to jerk George off again as he wiped some of George’s slick across his cock before pressing the head against George’s hole and carefully pushed into him. 

Toto rested his hand against George’s stomach as he pressed into him, giving George a second to adjust. And also giving Toto a second to imagine what George would look like when there was actually a pup growing in his tummy. George had a perfect body, his fitness regime making him look perfect no matter what he was wearing, and yet Toto knew that being pregnant would be a massive change to George’s body. And he’d still look so damn perfect that Toto couldn’t wait. 

One day...

Instead, Toto brushed his thumb over George’s tummy and bit down on his mating mark, with one of George’s hands coming up to clutch against Toto’s fingers over his tummy and the other hand coming back to tie around Toto’s neck and thread through the hair at the nape of Toto’s neck.

“Kiss me, Toto,” George whispered, voice thick with desire and his scent heavy.

After pressing a lingering kiss to George’s mark, Toto moved to kiss George’s lips, quickly invading the younger’s mouth when George opened his lips for the kiss to deepen.

“Perfect Omega,” Toto rumbled as he bit down on George’s lip, tugging it slightly to send a wave of pleasurable pain through George. George moaned and pushed his hips back, trying to get stimulation without letting go of his hold on Toto. 

“Fuck me,” George told him, eyes blazing and using his free hand to tie his fist around Toto’s, tightening the Alpha’s grip on his cock, “please Alpha, fuck me hard.”

Toto started to rock his hips into George, matching the motion with his hand around George’s cock, however never once relenting from his hand resting on George’s stomach. 

George took his birth control later in the day to accommodate for his wonderful habit of sleeping in late, and Toto knew that he’d have to nigh on force it down his Omega’s throat today, what with him being in heat and desiring pups, but Toto knew they had to wait. George was still so young, he was barely 23 years old, he didn’t need to be a parent yet. He’d be an amazing dad, Toto knew that. He’d seen George playing with Max and Daniel’s pup, his siblings’ pups, Claire’s pup when she’d been at the track. George was great with kids and seeing him being all paternal and letting his instincts take over was an absolute gift, and Toto would love nothing more than to give his Omega pups. 

But they had to wait.

However, when Toto kept hitting George’s prostate on every thrust and George kept moaning louder, Toto really wanted to give his Omega pups now. He sounded so good, his scent was so perfect, and George clutching onto him, fingers in Toto’s hair and the other hand now tied with Toto’s over George’s tummy, was everything Toto needed to try and convince himself that pups now were a good idea.

“Fuck, Alpha, you feel so good,” George cried out, hole tightening around Toto’s cock. 

Toto took it as a silent invitation to go harder, with George’s body jostling with each thrust. Slick was sliding down George’s thighs, dirtying the bedsheets more than they already were, and George’s raspy moans filled the room louder than the old V8 cars that they used to race. 

Nudging his nose against George’s neck, Toto scraped his teeth along the softly tanned expanse of skin that lay before him, giving him a playground to bite and suck at.

Everyone knew George was Toto’s, and no one _ever_ touched George (outside his pack and the people that George trusted, of course), however it never hurt to leave behind reminders that the boy had an Alpha and the Alpha in question was more than capable of completely fucking you up should you hurt his Omega.

“Knot me, Alpha,” George whimpered when he felt Toto’s knot nudging against his hole.

“You sure you want this?” Toto asked, thumb rubbing comfortingly over George’s abs.

George rolled his eyes and tilted his head just enough to bite the underside of Toto’s jaw lightly in warning, “of course I want your knot, Alpha.”

Toto’s thrusts began to get slightly more erratic the close he got, knot pushing against George’s hole with every thrust. George was whining and trying to push back to meet his thrusts, whilst still not wanting to let Toto relent from jerking him off.

“Alpha, I need to cum, I’m gonna cum,” George told him.

Biting down on his Mate’s mating mark, Toto thrusted into George’s tight heat hard enough to jolt George forward, with only Toto’s hand on his tummy and his teeth on George’s mark enough to keep him in place. George whined loudly when he felt Toto’s knot breach him but didn’t make a move, instead rumbling happily when he felt the Alpha coming in him and the knot securing them together.

“Cum little Omega, be a good boy now,” Toto said softly, tongue swiping over George’s neck to wipe away the slight blood that had spilt from Toto breaking the skin again. 

George’s body started shaking around the Alpha’s cock, the desire to cum quickly overwhelming him, especially when Toto flicked his wrist in the way that he knew would get George. 

“Fuck!” George yelped, the curse falling from his lips numerous times as he came across the sheets, cum mixing with the slick and the cum and sweat already there.

“Pretty boy,” Toto murmured as he worked George through his second orgasm. His cock had softened slightly but Toto knew it wouldn’t be long before he was hard again. Getting knotted would always calm the heat down, and as Toto carefully moved them down so that they were laying on the bed (away from the cum and mess puddle, of course, he was a considerate Alpha after all), George purred happily. 

His scent was a bit lighter, less heavy as the effects of his heat were seen off slightly from getting knotted.

“Thank you, Alpha,” George said softly, tangling their legs together and turning his head to capture Toto’s lips in a soft kiss. “You’re so good to me.”

“You’re a good boy, George,” Toto said, nudging their noses together and pressing light kisses to George’s lips. George rumbled happily at being called ‘good’, his instincts content at having pleased an Alpha. 

Toto was still running his hand over George’s tummy, fingers leaving behind a lightning trail of arousal that now George was more coherent, he understood.

“One day,” George whispered, voice quiet and insanely hesitant. They’d talked about pups, made a point of it when George had been having issues with his last birth control making him feel really sick and he needed to change what he was on, and they both knew that they wanted babies _one day_ , but that they’d rather wait until George was further into his F1 career. 

“One day,” Toto promised as he pressed a kiss to George’s mating mark, “there’s no rush. We’ve got time.”

George didn’t say anything but did happily nod, hips wiggling slightly uncomfortably as he tried to get comfortable in Toto’s arms. The knot would still take a few minutes to go down, and Toto knew that George would already be thinking about what position he wanted to get fucked in next. 

As long as he wasn’t going to start having a freak out about not having pups yet, Toto was perfectly content to let his boy’s mind wander. 

As George settled into his arms, hand resting on the arm tied around his waist, he yawned sleepily and rubbed the heel of his hand across his eyes. Toto started to run his fingers through George’s hair, fingers toying with the knots and pushing it back off his forehead.

Toto kissed his mating mark again, lips pressed against George’s neck as he asked, “You tired, George?”

“Hmm, some dickhead Alpha woke me up so that he could be all cute and mindful and help me with my heat. Rude, really, I just wanted to sleep,” George cheeked, causing Toto to roll his eyes.

“You was the one begging for my knot, this is on you.”

“Shouldn’t have such a good dick then,” George shrugged. His playful laughter quickly took over though when Toto pinched his side, a silent warning to behave.

He wouldn’t.

George never would.

He was always going to be cocky and cheeky and push his luck. It’s what Toto loved about him.

“See, if my Alpha truly loved me, he’d let me fall asleep in his arms.” George batted his eyelashes at Toto with a very cheeky smile, already knowing the answer. 

“Good thing your Alpha does love you, hmm?” Toto replied, pressing a kiss to George’s hair, “Have a nap, George. You’ll need your strength for later.”

The effects of heat wouldn’t be gone yet, and Toto knew he himself wasn’t as young as he’d once been, his refractory period wasn’t quite as good at George’s was. George having a nap now, falling asleep in Toto’s arms in his post-heat-fuck bliss would help him massively, and also give Toto chance to rest too. Omegas in heat were beautiful but it was hard work, and Toto had perfectly conditioned George to always want a nap after sex, not that he planned on telling George that. 

There were some things his smart little Omega didn’t need to know.

“I love you,” George said quietly, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to push himself impossibly closer into Toto’s arms.

“I love you too,” Toto said. 

George had an incredibly content smile on his face as he started to fall asleep, fingers clutching Toto’s arm and holding him close, afraid, even in sleep, that his Alpha would leave him.

Toto never would. He’d given too much, adored too much, loved too much.

Mating with such a young Omega hadn’t exactly been in Toto’s plan when he joined F1, and yet George was perfection. He was everything he didn’t know he needed.

The perfect little Mate.

And Toto was absolutely enamoured with him.

**Author's Note:**

> @ the anon who indulged me to write this: I love you x
> 
> (also, just an update for ppl who don't follow me on Tumblr, I have handed in my draft of my thesis and I am slowly getting there with uni, we're succeeding lads!)
> 
> Kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx


End file.
